Chapter 213
Holy Revolution is the two-hundred and thirteenth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the second chapter of Volume 32, and the fourteenth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Satellizer Alexander and Maria Eluka lead a rebellion against Ibanyle. Summary Ibanyle's forces meet the Rounders led by Maria Eluka Nova. Ibanyle is undaunted and offers them the chance to stand down with the "reward" of giving birth to male children. Satellizer Alexander refuses saying that Ibanyle has been leading people to abuse soul energy which is leading Eluka to destruction. In addition, Ibanyle has restricted the production of males, which has also created an imbalance in their world. The result is forcing soul energy to remain in Eluka instead of passing it onto the transcendent will. The excess soul energy of angered souls unable to move on become Order which the Rounders are sent to destroy. The destroyed Order disperse back into soul energy then they reform into more Order with more soul energy to repeat the cycle. Eventually, their world will be overrun with too many Order or Order too powerful for them to control. Satellizer Alexander admits the fault of the Rounders for their role in the imbalance, but they aim to make it right by defeating Ibanyle in a Holy Revolution Ibanyle doesn't deny any of Satellizer Alexander's accusations. He calls the Rounders traitors and orders them to be eliminated. The fighting breaks out as the revolution begins. The Rounders trigger their Imperial Blessing and siege Ibanyle's forces. They, however, do not wish to kill anyone but Ibanyle. Meanwhile, Ibanyle can only think about having Satellizer for himself and raping her. Five entities above, the Goddesses of Balance, watch over the Holy Revolution. Four members are eager for the fighting to resolve merely to collect the soul energy of the deceased. They agree Ibanyle can have Maria Eluka as a reward. They perceive the balance of the world as a sheer manipulation of people over distribution of soul energy. As such, an entity decides to have fun by spreading a little soul energy among the humans. Doing so overwhelms the humans who cannot naturally absorb soul energy. They are corrupted and act more savagely, killing indiscriminately. They are acting on the anger of the soul energy who have not found peace. The entity collects the soul energy from the deceased in amusement. Erectar Eluka Nova watches over the corrupted humans killing wildly unbothered, determining her sister's action as a reflection of their role as Goddesses of Balance to decide the fate of humans as they see fit. Kazuya can sense the soul energy from afar. Maria Eluka's forces have been defeated due to the goddesses's influence and she is taken hostage by Ibanyle. Maria rages at her sisters above, who in turn dismiss Maria's concern for humanity. As promised, Ibanyle is given Maria as a plaything. He promises the death of the families who challenged him. After he rips off Maria Eluka's clothing, Kazuya arrives on the battlefield. Event Notes *Introduction of Goddesses of Balance, the rules of the Elca Dimension. *Maria Eluka Nova leads the Rounders in rebellion against Ibanyle. *The Goddesses interfere in the rebellion, leading Ibanyle's forces to win. *Maria Eluka is revealed to be a Goddess of Balance who has assumed a human form. *Kazuya arrives on the battlefield. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters